Night
by Princess Melon
Summary: Sherry Whestal is 16 and lives in a mental hospital. She has friends that no one else can see or hear, so everyone thinks she's insane. But there's one friend that she has, that isn't just invisible.
1. Chapter 1

Night

Chapter One

I could tell it was past sunset now; the night was young. I surely hope they aren't planning on keeping me in here all night. This room is very dark, and this strait jacket isn't exactly the most comfortable thing to sleep in.

My name is Sherry Whestal. I am sixteen years old. I currently live in Ludilt Asylum, I have been in here for seven years now. Why? Because I have visions, I see things, I hear things that no one else can see or hear. They just don't believe me. I know I'm not crazy, all these things that happen are real. I know it. But then again, these thoughts must go through every crazy persons mind at some point. So that doesn't prove that I'm innocent, does it?

Things happen that only I can explain. But they end up not believing me anyways. They say I'm a liar.

Now what got me into this mess I'm in now, is claiming there to be a Vampire outside my window; I just wouldn't shut up about it. I cried, wailed, and did all I could to get their attention. But when the guards arrived, the Vampire disappeared. It vanished from sight, and the guards got upset with me. They strapped a straight jacket on me and threw me inside this white pillowed room. I really don't know what you normally call it. I don't know much about anything; I've been here since I was nine years old. Only grade three. Yes, I have a mind of a grade three. But I like to think I've grown wise over the years here. And Cole has been teaching me a few things.

Who is Cole? Cole is my _Guardian Demon_, as I like to call him. I haven't seen him, only spoken to him through my mind. He said he doesn't like to show me what he looks like out of fear. I keep telling him there's nothing to worry about, after all I've seen over the years. I look at all the other patients here, and I'm way better off than them.

"Listen, Sherry, I apologize for letting you be thrown in here. I couldn't really do anything about that matter," Cole said through my mind. I smile and sit up.

"That's alright, Cole. Now tell me, what time is it?" I spoke aloud.

There was a small pause as he left to check the clock and come back. "It's eleven thirty, love." I absolutely loved Cole's British accent, it made him seem mysterious.

I chuckle pathetically at myself. "So they do indeed intend to keep me in here all night." I look down at the floor in the dark. "Cole, can you please fetch me a pillow for me to lay down upon?"

"Of course, Sherry." And I could no longer sense his presence in my mind. He had left to my room to get me my pillow. I hope he didn't get caught this time. It wasn't that long before he came back and shoved a pillow under my head, gently lifting it. I know it wasn't really him, just is mind doing it for him. Even if it really was him, I wouldn't be able to see in the dark room. "Here you go, love."

"Thank you very much, Cole."

"Pleasant dreams."

"Yes, yes. Goodnight." And I felt the room start to fade away and I could no longer sense Cole or anything. The weightlessness of sleep felt very good on me as I relaxed my aching shoulders. The straight jacket did a sure number on me. And just like that, I was asleep.

In the morning, I was awoken by Cole as he started to speak soothingly in my mind. "Sherry, time to wake up. Come now, it's morning. The nurses are coming to check up on you, maybe even let you go back to your room." I opened my eyes to darkness still. It didn't seem like it was morning, but I saw no reason to not trust Cole in any situation. I sat up and faced where I thought the door was.

Just like Cole had told me, two guards and one nurse opened up and came into the small cramped room. They started at me and the pillow. "Where did you get the pillow from, Sherry?" the nurse asked in her flowery gentle voice. It sounded light and fake. "And why are awake so early? Did you get any sleep last night?"

I nod my head. "Cole retrieved me my pillow, and he woke me up as well when you started to head my way."

Her ever faint smile turned down to show her pity. "Well, we'll take you to your room now. Boris, take her pillow with us." The nurse raised me and started walking me down the many halls until we reached my room. The guards were always no more than three steps behind us, always watching my every move. She opened the door and took me inside, it was the same as always. I don't really see why I was expecting anything different. The windows were still barred with rusty bars, the bed was still as lumpy as ever, and Charlie was still rocking in my rocking chair. But of course no one else could see Charlie other than me. Not because everyone thought I was insane, but because he only wanted me to see him.

The nurse took off the straight jacket while the guard named Boris put my pillow on my bed. I sat down on it and started to blank out as everyone left my room. "Good Morning, Charlie. How are you today?" I ask cheerfully.

He smiled his toothy smile. "I am fine. Thank you, Miss Whestal, for asking. How are you?"

"I am well, Charlie. Well, what brings you here to my room this fine and lovely morning?" I inquire. Charlie always had something he wanted to tell me, teach me, or ask of me whenever he came. Last time was a warning about the Vampire. He came only moments before the Vampire actually arrived.

He smiled even wider and stood from the chair, motioning me to sit down in it. I took his offer and sat in it. He started to rock me gently. "Listen, Miss Whestal, my family is supposed to be forever loyal to yours. So that means I must tell you this very frightening piece in information." He paused for a bit, as if waiting for my approval.

"Continue."

"Tonight, not too long after sunset. That Vampire will come again, this time he thinks he will succeed in drinking your blood, Miss Whestal. And I'm pretty sure he will if Cole doesn't stop him in time, either him… or your other Vampire friend." I knew who he was mentioning. He meant Alucard.

"I do not think Alucard will come, Charlie. He only comes around once every few months, and it's always him to me. I have no way of communicating with him."

"Unless you get Cole to do it for you."

"I would never. Cole is very dear to me and I wouldn't send him off to fetch a Vampire for me. Even if I had requested it, he wouldn't compete the task. He's a Guardian Angel, not messenger-retriever boy, Charlie. He has feelings, as well."

"Aye, an Angel he is; a fallen one. I still don't see how God can allow someone who is friends with Satan up into Heaven again. It really, truly puzzles me. Plus, wouldn't Satan get extremely angry with Cole?"

"We're off topic, Charlie!"

He chuckled to himself and nodded a few times as I stared up at him. "Yes, yes. It appears we have strayed away from our tracks."

"Alucard will not come. Cole will not fetch him, either. Cole will simply have to protect me himself, I guess. You think he can handle it?"

"Not sure. Cole is very powerful, indeed. He has some access to Demons Magic, and he doesn't follow the rules all the time since he's a _Fallen_ Angel and all."

"Yes, well. This is in the evening, and now 'tis morn. May you please wake the chefs? I am feeling very hungry."

"As you wish, Miss Whestal." He stopped rocking me and walked through a wall towards the chefs room. It was always handy to have friends who could not be seen.

"Now I may think in peace." I start rocking myself as I felt a presence in my mind. "Hello, Cole. How are you?"

"I'm fine, love. Sherry, I must apologize. I listened into the conversation you and Charlie had. And I must say, I will fetch Alucard if it means protecting you. If the means of that action will truly protect you, I may be granted on earth to fetch Alucard and protect you. I will set out not too long before sunset, Sherry." Cole spoke very fast, I had to repeat some of it in my mind to get it all.

"No, Cole. That is alright. Can you not protect me yourself?"

"I'm not sure how powerful I am up to a Vampire, love."

"But you're an Angel! A fallen one, too, so you have access to Demons Magic! You can do it, Cole! I trust you!" Just then the door opened and a nurse stepped in with a tray of food.

"Here you go, Sherry. And may I ask, who were you shouting at?" She set the food down on a small waist-level shelf and turned to look at me.

"I was shouting at Cole for being stubborn. And do please go to the kitchen and say thanks to Charlie for me? I do believe he will leave soon and I do want to thank him for waking the chefs up for me." She started at me like a crazy person then shook her head in pity.

"Yes, Sherry. For your sake."


	2. Chapter 2

Night

Chapter Two

When I finished my meal I sat back in my rocking chair and started rocking. It was always dreadfully boring when no one was around. Charlie had left, Cole was just not in contact with me, Alucard has disappeared once more, Apollo wasn't my most favorite god to talk to, Appolla wasn't here because it was day, and Artemis wasn't here either for reasons unknown. There was absolutely no one to speak with.

"What a wonderful way to start the day," I mumble inaudibly. Then I heard a loud thump come from my window. I turned to face it, only to see it was a little pink ball of dust and magic we call a Fairy. "Hello, little one. What are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you stay in the forest?"

It peeled itself off of the window and shook its head gently then looked blankly at me. "No, Miss Whestal. I came here because Charlie told me too," it said in its high pitched squeaky childish voice.

What could Charlie want now? "Oh? And what is it that Charlie would like to inform me of so quickly after his leave?"

"It's the Vampire, Miss Whestal. Charlie said it's hiding nearby." I could suddenly hear my heat thump louder, harder, and faster.

"The V-vampire? Near here? Oh dear. And Cole isn't anywhere in hearing range! Alucard surly isn't coming either. My, oh, my. What am I to do, dear one?" Vampire, the Vampire is near! What am I to do? What am I to do? Cole isn't within earshot. Charlie clearly can't come, since he sent a Fairy to deliver this message. Alucard can't show up since he doesn't know at all of my situation. Apollo, my dear adopted father, simply won't listen to me because he's to busy being the sun in the bright damn sky! Appolla, my adopted mother, can't be here now since it's daytime; otherwise she'd be here as soon as she could. Artemis, my adopted sister, won't even show up because she's probably off doing her own things with Hermes or Demeter! No one's here to help me, to save me. The supervisors at this blasted asylum won't listen to me until it's too god damn late!

"Please do be careful, Miss Whestal. No one would want you to get hurt, changed, or dead. Please do be safe," the little Fairy warned. She was clearly concerned for my wellbeing. At least someone cares enough to be here and stay. Or was she leaving now?

"Will you stay? At least until someone else comes to help me? Please? I'm afraid."

"Don't worry too much, Miss Whestal. Although the Vampire is very close, he won't come anywhere near you if you stay in the sunlight. Keep the blinds open, window open, and stay in that ray of light."

"You're leaving?" I knew it! I just knew it! No one ever stays with me for long, in person. Always in my mind, and even then it's brief.

"I have to, Miss Whestal. A Fairy can't stay out of the forest for too long, remember? There are so many other magical beings that want our magic. It's already a bit of a threat being close to you! I never know when you're going to grab me and take my magic."

"Oh, come now, little dearest. I would never do something like that to someone like you. I have my own magic to hold on to, or did you forget, little Fey." Now that I think of it, that Vampire might be after the magical energy I posses. But it's not a whole lot, about half of a Fairy, I think.

"No, I did not forget. But I never know, you might want more than what you have."

"I would never! All I'll ever need is what I already have, dearest Fey."

"That might be true, but I still take my precautions. Little Fairies like me never know. Well, I must be off. There's been enough stalling, now. Goodbye, Miss Whestal."

The Fairy turned around and started to fly away when I called after it. "Hey, wait! Do you think that's the reason why the Vampire's after me? Because I have magic powers? Or may it be the knowledge of the magical that I have? Maybe it's all these connections? You know, with the gods and all…" I let my words trail off as the Fairy stares at me.

"I don't know, Miss Whestal. Just be careful of everything from now on. Vampires are very dangerous creatures, you know this very well."

"Yes, yes, I do." With that all said and the little Fairies mission done, it sped off towards the forest.

I slumped down into my rocking chair. I felt very afraid. Vampires are deadly creatures, and there have actually been a few cases near this asylum for the past few weeks, actually. All the victims were magic users in the past, there's even been a few supervisors done, as well. Magic users? Possibly Wicca, it's most common around these parts.

Someone has to show up, someone! Anyone! I do not want to be alone here, not while there's a Vampire on the loose near my room! Near this asylum! It's very frightening, very frightening indeed. Why can't anyone take care of me properly? For goodness sakes, I'm a 16-year-old with the mind of a god damn 12-year-old! I need people to be here next to me, to comfort me, to protect me. No one's ever taught me to use magic, no one. Not even Cole, with his high class usage of it. Charlie, either. My parents or sister. It's as if they didn't care. I know they do and all, but I can't help but feel neglected when I'm alone to bask in my dark and often depressing thoughts.

Then suddenly my room's light went out, and my window shut tight. I rushed up to try to open it, but it wouldn't budge. How could this be? At all? Then the blinds went down, hitting me in the nose as they fell down. I was surprised and took a rushed step back, falling down on my butt in the process. The room was now clear of all direct sunlight, and free for the Vampire to enter my room without any sever injury. "Oh deary me," I muttered to myself. I suddenly felt something in my mind, I could feel it. The presents felt like a mix between Cole, and Alucard. The Alucard mix wasn't a good sign.

My mind was racing, thinking only of the Vampire that would soon be in my room, able to kill me, strike me down with one lurch; one bite. It's a terrifying thought, you know. Knowing your end is near, and only in a matter of minuets. That thought of your death within the following hour. And that thought that no one loves you; no humans in my case.

There was a sudden blur of black, yellow and white across my room and I felt a lurch in my stomach as I flew back against the wall, the chair falling on top of my legs. I felt the pressure, but it wasn't only on my legs, but on my arms as well. My eyes had shut tight when I was flown back, and only now was I just peeking them open. The Vampire wore a black jacket with a yellow and white stripe gong down the sleeves parallel to each other. He wore back slimming jeans and black leather dress shoes. His legs were straddling my waist and his hands pinned down my arms. I was completely immobile.

And evil grin came across his pale face; his blood-red eyes seemed to glint with his glee. "What am I to you? Food? A power source for magic? Your battery?"

His grin only widened. "Precisely, Quellet." Quellet meant candy in Fairien, the language of Fairies, Dwarfs, Goblins, Spirits, Demons, and Magic users or holders such as Charlie and me.

Obviously, I must smell sweet. My blood was a Vampire's candy. How dreadful.

As he opened his mouth to expose his sharp and long fangs, and as he lowered them towards my neck, I couldn't help but let out a little shriek of fear and close my eyes shut. My shriek wasn't that loud since the fear was blocking my throat.

I only felt one breath, one heave, on my throat. That's all. The pressure on my arms was lifted and the chair was taken off my legs. I felt happy. I opened my eyes to see Charlie in front of me with his arms out protectively over me. I noticed that he wasn't willing his appearance so he wasn't transparent anymore; everyone could see him now.

The Vampire had been thrown across my room—which wasn't very long since it's only around 8 by 10 feet—and was now getting up. "Ch-Ch-Charlie! Thank you, oh good lord, thank you, Charlie!" I got on my hands and knees and hugged his right leg which was the closest. "Thank you so much, Charlie! Oh, thank you." I could hardly hear my voice; I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie couldn't hear it either.

But apparently he did. "There is no need to thank me, Miss Whestal. It's my family for yours." I felt guilty now, more so than I ever have before. By the sound and lyrics spoken of Charlie, it sounded like he would sacrifice himself for me. And it wasn't just him for me. It was his family, for mine. And considering I'm the only one left, everything's for me.

"Charlie…" He seemed to smile, but only for me. He smiled a fake smile, to just reassure me in this situation. I knew he was shaking, he was afraid. May not on the outside, but on the inside he was as scared as a mouse or a single ant. I felt responsible for it all. If only I hadn't been born. If only I hadn't told my parents what I saw, who I spoke to and what I heard. They might've just let me be.

I'm so stupid.

"Aww, what a touching moment. Leave, Magic User! Leave me to my wonderful Quellet." The Vampire seemed to hiss more than have spoken his words.

"No way, no how, Vampire. You will not take harm upon her. No one can, not anymore." He whispered the last part, as if to himself, but I caught it. And they moved me.

The Vampire sniffed once. "The air is still sweet. Seems like you're tasty, as well. Oh great joy! I'm having two Quellet's! One after the other, too! I'm the luckiest Vampire on this whole damned planet!"

"Don't think so." The voice was darker, heavier. It didn't belong to Charlie. And it couldn't have been the Vampire since the voice contradicted him.

Charlie's stance seemed to ease up a bit and a genuine smile came upon his face. "Charlie? Who is it?"

"It's been a few months, hasn't it, Sherry?" Alucard stepped out from a shadow. He did this every time he visited, but I thought this time it was incredible since it was the middle of day and the shadows were weak.

I smiled too now. "Yes, Alucard. It has been. A dreadfully long time. You'll have to thank Cole here for alerting me of your distress." He chuckled to himself. "Integra is going to be angry with me for leaving on such short notice."

"Integra Hellsing, your master, no?"

"Shut up! All of you! I'll take you all on, just to taste the sweet blood of those two Quellets. Very sweet they smell."

Then it came to me. If I was as sweet as this Vampire claims me to be, then why didn't Alucard every try and take a bite? Why didn't he ever kill me? He's had so many chances, I've known him for five years!

To only add to this fray, a cute guy wearing all black came out of seemingly no where. He looked no where over 19 years old. Even though I never seen him before, I knew. Oh goodness, I knew. "Cole?"

He looked in my direction then rushed over to me and hugged me tight. "Oh, Sherry dearest, thank goodness you're alright." He let go and gave a nod to Charlie. "Thank you, Charlie, for saving Sherry. I am forever in you debt." He bowed once and Charlie nodded.

"There is no need for it, Cole. It's mine for hers."

The now very frustrated Vampire gave a giant, heavy, sigh and made a move towards me. Alucard had him down, done with, killed, within seconds. "Have patients, young one."

I smiled a very large smile. I was truly blessed to have these three guys to take care of me. And to have them all here at once? Was one Vampire really that much of a hassle? "Thank you, boys, for coming to my aid. I am truly thankful for all three of you. Really."

Suddenly the door to my room opened, two nurses, one supervisor, and three guards standing in the hallway. "What's all that noise…" The nurse trailed off as she saw everyone in my room. They weren't changing their appearance, they were visible to everyone. But then Alucard couldn't do that in the first place, so I guess they would see him either way.

"Oh boy." The nurses screamed and ran down the hall. The guards rushed into my room while the supervisor just stood there with a panic-stricken face as pale as milk.

"Run!" Charlie shouted as he kicked both the guards in the stomach, sending them flying to the wall, knocking the wind out of them and into unconsciousness.

"You guys are taking me out of here?!"

"Yep." Cole smiled. I never seen him smile before, only felt it.

"where would we go?"

"Come with me to the Hellsing Mansion. You can stay there for as long as you wish. I'll explain it to Miss Integra about it."

"My, my, Alucard. This is the most humble I've every seen you. You're completely out of character," I said with a small smirk.

"Be quiet, Sherry, and come here." He whisked me up bridal style and suddenly the whole room went black. But before that—or while—I heard Alucard say, "Cole, you know where we're headed. Meet us there and bring Charlie if he wishes to come."

Another room appeared around us. Alucard set me down gently and I started to look around, but not too much that I'd seem nosy. Then I heard a cough. It was only then when I noticed a woman with dark skin and very light blond hair and glasses sitting in a tall leather chair at a desk. She was smoking a cigar and doing some paperwork.

"Who is this, Alucard? Another girl-turned-vampire? You really are making a habit about it, aren't you?" Her voice was smooth and very calm, but it had an eerie feeling to it and felt sharp.

Alucard chuckled lightly. "No, master, this is not a vampire. This is the girl I've talked to you about those few times; Sherry Whestal."

The woman's eyebrows raised and her eyes became inquisitive. "A Whestal? Haven't heard or seen one of them for many years. Thought they were all dead by now, with that line of work, they're bound to die in the middle of it."

My eyes instantly burned and I tried to keep them open and tear-free. It worked, for a little bit. The few tears only fell down my face and onto the floor.

"You knew my family? And what kind of work? Seems quite dangerous, the way your lyrics go. They weren't anything special at all other than lawyers."

"No, I knew _of_ them. They were demon hunters. They all where. Except for this one branch of the family. The child never saw them like the rest of the family did and completely branched off from them. That was probably your mother. Only way that would explain why they would throw you in that asylum and throw away the key." Who did she think she was? Who in gods name gave her the right to talk about me or my family or parents that way? Sure I hated them, sure I loathed them. But still have enough pride, to stand up for them. I have humanity, unlike this lady has. How can she be Alucard's master? They're nothing alike in my books.

"I was still cared for."

"Doesn't matter, really." She closed her eyes, took a long drag, and puffed it out in globs. "Alucard, give her a room and make sure she gets a goodnight sleep tonight. We might be able to use her if she truly is of Whestal blood."

"Yes, master Integra." Alucard bowed and put his hand on my back to guide me. I subjected easily, I didn't really feel like fighting anymore.

There were many hallways and many doors. I was sure we were lost at one point, but Alucard seemed to know where we were and where we were headed. "Cole should be waiting for you in your room." I nodded slowly. "Why don't you just get some rest when we reach your room? The sun's setting very soon." I nodded again.

We reached my room and Alucard opened the door to let me in. And sure enough, Charlie and Cole were in my room. Charlie was on the floor and Cole was in the chair. "Good evening, Miss Whestal," they both said in unison. It sounded quite like they practiced that.

"Thank you, boys. I'm actually feeling a little bit drowsy right now. Could I get some sleep?"

"Sure, Miss Whestal." Cole came over to me and guided me to my bed. I got under the covers and Cole tucked me in.

"Thank you, Cole. I am truly blessed to have a Guardian Demon like you. An angel couldn't match you."

He smiled and said, "Thank you, love. That means a lot coming from you."

* * *

There we go, a nice plump chapter for you all. I wrote it in an hour and a half at 2:49 AM .." 


End file.
